


Helping His Alpha

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cum shot, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment Kink, Hand Job, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slurs, Verbal Humiliation, cum as lube, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Rare Kink: Cock and Ball Worship, cum kink





	Helping His Alpha

Derek let out a moan as he lowered himself onto his couch; he could hear Stiles moving around in the loft’s kitchen and the Alpha smiled before a displeased moan left his mouth. Derek reached down and palmed at his growing erection, ever since he became an Alpha he found that certain things had changed and he had dealt with it alone until Stiles found out one day and eagerly offered to help.

Turns out Stiles had a massive kink and Derek could fulfill it in a way Stiles could only dream of, feelings had bloomed between meetings and now Stiles had all but moved into the loft with the Alpha. 

Derek rose to his feet and lumbered into the kitchen to see Stiles standing at the counter and the wolf plastered himself to Stiles back, grinding his erection against Stiles perky ass. 

“Mm, someone is frisky today Sour Wolf.” Stiles hummed as he leaned back as Derek mouthed at his neck as he rutted against Stiles ass. 

“I need it, Stiles,” Derek whined and smiled when Stiles twisted so they could kiss easier. 

“What do you need from me Alpha?” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes as he cupped the front of Derek’s pants.

“I want my slut naked on his knees in the living ready for his Alpha’s cock,” Derek growled out his order, Stiles mock saluted as his cheeks turned pink and he hurried into the living room, stripping as he went. Derek chuckled as he undid the belt of his jeans as he followed Stiles into the living room and growled at the sight of Stiles kneeling naked in front of the couch, his own cock starting to harden up between his thighs. 

“Eager today aren’t we slut?” Derek shed his shirt and then his jeans just so he was in his tight boxers that left nothing to the imagination. 

“Yes, Alpha.” Stiles as Derek found loved being addressed as a slut or anything along those lines when they were together like this. Derek stepped out of his boxers before letting his hard length slap against Stiles’ cheek, resting on the younger man’s face. Stiles whimpered at the feeling and his eyes darkened as he inhaled the musky scent of Derek straight from the source. 

“Alpha, please.” Stiles moaned as he parted his lips and he obviously was restraining himself from licking Derek’s cock. 

“Go ahead slut, I know you can’t resist cock for long.” Derek gave one slow thrust of his hips, dragging his cock and balls over Stiles’ face, getting some pre-cum stuck in Stiles’ hair. Stiles moaned as he dragged his tongue up the underside of the Alpha’s cock before sucking on Derek’s balls eagerly, loving how heavy and full they felt against his mouth. 

“Look at how eager you are just to get your mouth on my balls, god you’re a pathetic little slut.” Derek moaned as Stiles lapped at his balls happily. Stiles whimpered at the words as his cheeks heated up but he kept sucking and caressing the Alpha’s balls with his lips and tongue. Derek groaned as he felt his orgasm building up as Stiles paid attention to his balls and the sensitive skin just behind them. 

Derek tangled his fingers in Stiles’ hair to yank his head back a bit and he shoved his cock into the other man’s mouth, almost brutally fucking Stiles mouth as he fell over that edge. Derek all but howled as he spilled his load down Stiles throat who swallowed quickly to make sure he didn’t spill a drop. Derek pulled his cock back and jerked himself off the rest of the way so his remaining cum painted Stiles' face. 

Derek’s chest heaved for breath as he took in the way his cum slowly rolled over Stiles' face and how some was dripping out of the corners of Stiles red, swelling lips. Stiles' eyes were dazed and cheeks were flushed as his own cock stood erect up against his stomach as his arousal spiked the room. 

“Show me your other greedy cum hole slut,” Derek ordered as he sank down onto the couch behind him, stroking his already hardening cock again. His balls weren’t as uncomfortably heavy as before but still rather full and he knew it would take a few more orgasms to empty them fully. 

Stiles twisted around until he was bent over and his slender fingers gripped his ass cheeks, tugging them apart to show Derek his tight pucker. Derek grunted as he jerked himself off just looking at the way Stiles was positioned and the hole he couldn’t wait to fuck loose and sloppy. 

Derek let out another howl as his cum shot out of his cock and landed on Stiles ass and hole, Derek really milked his second orgasm making sure to get Stiles ass as soaked with his cum as possible. He let out a content purring noise when he took in how Stiles ass was thoroughly coated with the white of his cum. 

“Now go wait for me in my room and get your ass ready using my cum as lube.” Derek smacked Stiles ass as he rose to his feet. Stiles’ blush was bright now as he reached behind himself and pushed a finger into his own hole a few times just to keep some of Derek’s cum inside of himself. He whimpered as rose up and hurried to Derek’s bedroom whole the Alpha got himself a glass of water. Derek’s cock again getting hard between his thighs as he drank the water before he sauntered into his room just to growl pleased at the sight of Stiles. 

Stiles was propped up on the pillows of the bed, legs planted wide as he fucked himself on three of his fingers, his hole glistening with Derek’s cum and more staining his thighs from where it had traveled from his ass.

“God look how desperate you are for something in your hole, I bet you just dove in with all those fingers not willing to wait.” Derek knelt in between Stiles’ legs as his eyes flared Alpha red as he watched Stiles open himself up on his own fingers.

“Yes Alpha, I couldn’t help myself.” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes at his Alpha. 

“Of course not, slut’s like yourself don’t have self-control when it comes to this.” Derek hummed as he used his thumbs to hook into Stiles rim and pulled him open to get a better look at the way Stiles moved his fingers inside of himself.

“You’re right Alpha,” Stiles agreed as humiliation flared up but his cock jerked in arousal at the flare-up. 

“Of course I’m right,” Derek chuckled as he lined their hips up and wrapped his fingers around his and Stiles cocks. The size difference made Stiles flush and Derek moan as he started to stroke the two of them, his cock dragging up and down on Stiles smaller cock. Stiles tossed his head back as he hooked his fingers inside of himself and he could only imagine who small his cock looked in comparison to the Alphas. 

Derek snarled a bit when his next orgasm washed over him and he pulled back just enough to coat Stiles cock and balls with a flood of his own cum. Stiles let out a small cry of shock at the action and his cheeks burned as he came hard, his cum mixing with Derek’s. 

“You just came from me drenching your cock with my cum, I knew you were a pathetic slut but you just proved it to me,” Derek smirked as Stiles panted for breath and twisted his head to the side to hide his embarrassment. 

“It’s a good thing for you that I love pathetic sluts like yourself.” Derek grabbed Stiles' knees and yanked him down so he was flat on his back and then the Alpha basically bent him in half. 

“Now watch as I sink every inch of my Alpha cock into your little hole which will be nothing but a cum dump for me to empty my seed into,” Derek growled as his cock hung inches away from where Stiles hole was twitching. Stiles’ ears turned red as his mouth parted before a moan ripped from his throat as Derek sank his cock into Stiles in one swift movement. 

Derek set up a rough pace, never letting Stiles get a moment of rest as he thrust in and out of Stiles, going impossibly deep with each thrust inside of Stiles. Derek dug his nails into Stiles legs where he was holding them up and out, he didn’t stop when he came again. He just fucked his cum deeper into Stiles and kept up the same pace as he came over and over. His cum overflowed from Stiles hole and was soaking Stiles legs as they traveled downwards.

Stiles writhed and gasped as his prostate was relentlessly assaulted by the head of Derek’s fat cock and he orgasmed once more before his vision started to grey. All he could feel was the drag of Derek’s thick cock inside of him and the Alpha’s balls slapping against his ass. He could feel every stream of cum that was forced in and out of him by Derek’s thrusts and he let his senses go completely and he let the darkness take him over.

Stiles let out a soft noise when his vision returned, his cheek was resting on a clean, nice smelling pillow and another one was propped up under his groin. He felt sore and very sticky and all he could smell was Derek, calloused hands were spreading his ass cheeks apart and he heard a familiar purring noise.

“Alpha?” Stiles asked in a raspy voice and he felt soft kisses being pressed against his neck and he just sank into the affection.

“You did real good for me Stiles, just rest for now and let me take care of you like you always take care of me.” Derek soothed and Stiles hummed softly as he closed his eyes and fell back into the beckoning darkness with the feeling of Derek’s thumbs opening up his rim and a fresh slide of cum oozing out of him.


End file.
